Generally speaking, many magnetic devices are disposed in electronic equipment. Transformer is one of the common magnetic devices to regulate voltage by electromagnetic theory, so as to provide suitable voltage for electronic equipment.
Take server circuit for example, the current of the transformer of the circuit is detected by current sensor, such as current transformer. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the transformer and the current sensor disposed on the system circuit board according to the conventional technique. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional transformer 10 and the current sensor 11 are separately disposed on the system circuit board 1. The ends of the primary winding are served as terminals 101 of the transformer 10, and the ends of the winding of the current sensor 11 are served as conductive ends 111. The terminals 101 and the conductive ends 111 are soldered to the predetermined position of the system circuit board 1, respectively. The current sensor 11 comprises a central through hole 110 at the center thereof and a conductive wire 112 piercing through the central through hole 110 and being soldered to the system circuit board 1. One of the terminals 101 of the primary winding of the transformer 10 and the conductive wire 112 of the current sensor 11 are electrically connected to each other through the trace (not shown) of the system circuit board 1. Therefore, current of the transformer 10 can be transformed by the current sensor 11 and measured by suitable instrument.
However, since the transformer 10 and the current sensor 11 are separately disposed on the system circuit board 1, certain amount of space on the system circuit board 1 is occupied. Thus fragmentary space on the system circuit board 1 is formed, and the trend for minimizing the volume of the electronic equipment cannot be matched. In addition, since the transformer 10 and the conductive wire 112 of the current sensor 11 are electrically connected via the trace of the system circuit board 1, the assembly procedure is inconvenient and power loss is easily caused.
Accordingly, it is required to develop an integrated magnetic device to overcome the foregoing defects.